


Shut In

by omg-kent-mashkov (Sotheylived)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Fluff and Smut, Get Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 17:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10496055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sotheylived/pseuds/omg-kent-mashkov
Summary: After walking in on Holster and April, Ransom knows the best way to preserve their friendship is to avoid ever being alone with him again. Unfortunately the team has other plans.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just found out this is Ransom week, so I figured this is a perfect time for me to actually finish this since it’s been sitting in my drafts forever.

Holster is annoying and beautiful and smart and had hooked up with April at a party two weeks ago and Ransom hates him. When Ransom had gone upstairs nearly an hour after Holster had disappeared into the depths of the kegster with April, he didn’t notice the hastily thrown sock that was on the floor instead of the doorknob. He’d opened the door to his and Holster’s shared bedroom and for six excruciatingly long seconds neither Holster nor April noticed. 

Holster’s head was thrown back in pleasure as April rode him, hips undulating against hers as breathy little moans escaped her mouth. Ransom should’ve said something - he should’ve backed away and closed the door - he should’ve done anything other than stand there like an idiot until someone noticed him. Holster groaned at a particularly vigorous thrust and twisted his head to the side, eyes widening as they caught Ransom’s. 

Ransom had let out a silent gasp as Holster’s blue eyes bore into his own. He should’ve turned around and left right then, he should’ve _moved_ but his feet were frozen in place. Holster kept Ransom’s gaze as he thrust up into April. He whimpered, writhing on the bed below April as she canted her hips just the right way and she must’ve noticed Ransom by then but he couldn’t move. Why couldn’t he _move?_

Holster’s cheeks were flushed a vibrant red, rivaled only by the tint to his lips as his teeth dug in. His eyes were latched onto Ransom’s as released his bottom lip from the assault, panting. A moment later Holster’s tongue slipped out and Ransom couldn’t stop the involuntary noise he made in response. Holster dug his fingers into the bare skin of April’s hips. 

Ransom’s own hips felt as though they were on fire, phantom fingers gripping him roughly. And suddenly he saw himself in April’s place, moaning as Holster filled him up, cock slipping almost all the way out before being shoved roughly back in. He was bending down, lips meeting Holster’s in a wet, messy, perfect kiss. He was running his hands down Holster’s bare chest, fingers catching over his nipples before trailing down to tangle in the mess of blond hair leading to where they were joined. 

Holster’s gaze was still hot on his when he moaned, thrusts becoming erratic and he was about to come. Ransom’s dick twitched in his pants, and holy hell he was hard. He was watching his best friend have sex and he was getting hard. The thought jolted him out of his trance. He turned and fled, slamming the door just a hair too late as Holster came apart under April’s ministrations. 

Even though Ransom had it all planned out on how he was going to avoid being alone with Holster ever again by possibly forcing Bitty to join them in the attic, or maybe moving into the library, Holster caught him the following morning. 

“So uh, about last night,” Holster said. “I thought next time - I mean April and I talked about it and we’d - what I’m trying to say man is that - " 

Ransom’s heart had begun beating out an erratic rhythm and he’d never had a panic attack _caused_ by Holster before, but if he didn’t leave right that minute it would have been dangerously close to happening. "I just remembered I’ve got a group project meeting,” he said before fleeing.

After that Holster seemed to have been avoiding him just as much as Ransom was avoiding Holster. And everything’s fine - seriously. He’s just going to spend the rest of his life making sure that he’s never alone with his best friend again. 

He’s avoiding Holster in the Library on a Friday evening - which really says something about the state of things if he’s resorted to hiding in the library on Friday night - he gets a text from Johnson telling him that they’re having an emergency meeting at Faber. Ransom tries to ask why, but he receives no response. Grumbling, Ransom packs up his books that he wasn’t actually using and treks over to the athletics complex. There’s no one else there when he arrives, and he plops down on a bench in the locker room to wait. 

He’s been sitting there for almost ten minutes when the door to the locker room creaks open. “Finally,” Ransom mutters as he pockets his phone and stands. 

Holster is standing in the doorway, face frozen in shock before morphing into a look that’s just a hair too relaxed to be casual. "Hey bro,“ he says, as though the two of them haven’t been avoiding each other for the better part of two weeks.  

Ransom nods at him and plasters on a smile, eyes trained at a tile three inches above Holster’s head. "Any idea what this meeting’s about?" 

Holster shakes his head and sits down on the bench leaving a foot of space between them. For the first time in the history of their friendship the silence that falls between them is awkward and Ransom doesn’t know how to stop it. The door to the locker room creaks open just then and Johnson pops his head in.  

"Good,” he says, “You’re both here." 

"What’s this about man?” Holster says, standing. “Where’s everyone else?" 

"Sorry about this boys,” Johnson says ignoring Holster’s question, “but it’s integral to the plot." 

Ransom can’t even ask what he means before the door slams shut and there’s a scraping noise as something undoubtedly heavy is shifted in front of the door. Ransom leaps up from the bench.

"Someone’ll be back to let you out in a couple hours,” Johnson calls through the shut door. 

“Johnson!” Ransom yells, pounding on the door, “Let us out of here.”

“Yo,” Holster says, and Ransom turns to face him. “Did Johnson seriously just lock us in here?" 

"Well it doesn’t matter since I’ve got my phone,” Ransom says, sliding it out of his pocket. “I’ll call Shitty to let us out." 

Ransom dials Shitty’s number and puts the phone on speaker. Shitty picks up on the third ring. "Hey, Shitty you gotta come down to Faber - I got trapped in the locker room,” he says, purposefully omitting how exactly he got trapped or who with. 

“Yeah bro I got you, Lards and I can come and get you out right now." 

Shitty’s high, Ransom can tell from the slow reedy quality of his voice which is probably why he can hear him putting on clothes before Shitty thinks to ask, "How’d you get locked in?" 

"Johnson called us both here then blocked off the door,” Holster says, scrunching up his face almost immediately afterwards realizing his mistake.  

“Woah. Woah,” Shitty says slowly. “Holster is there with you?" 

Ransom clears his throat, "Yeah man, can you hurry up and let us out?" 

"Are you in immediate danger?" 

"Er. No." 

"Sorry brah, I’ve got a thing so I’m not gonna be able to let you out." 

"Wait. Wait bro,” Ransom says before there’s an electronic click. “Ughh,” he groans, putting his head in his hands. 

“I’ll call Jack,” Holster says, pulling out his own phone. 

Jack picks up on the tail end of the first ring. “Hey Jack,” Holster says, “We’re stuck -" 

There’s a loud crashing noise through the other end of the line. "Shitty,” Jack says, voice distant, “Shitty what are you doing?" 

"NO!” Shitty’s voice is loud through the line and Holster tries to rush to explain the situation before they’re hung up on. “I’m sorry but this is for your own good,” Shitty says before the line disconnects.  

“Bitty?” Ransom suggests. 

“Dude you know Shits is going to tell everyone on the team to ignore us now." 

"We probably shouldn’t have called Shitty first,” Ransom concedes. 

Holster nods and slinks down so his back is against the door. A couple weeks ago Ransom would’ve plopped down half on top of Holster, but now he doesn’t know where they stand and he hesitates for a moment long enough that Holster looks up at him. 

“Sorry if this makes you uncomfortable bro,” he says, fingering the edge of his glasses. 

“Me uncomfortable?” Ransom says, sliding down to sit next to Holster, “Why would I be uncomfortable?" 

Ransom can feel the up and down slide of Holster’s shoulders as he shrugs. "I dunno, you’ve been avoiding me and I thought that the thing with me and April,” Holster sighs and turns to look at Ransom, “I’m sorry if me asking you to join us made you uncomfortable - I didn’t want to make you feel weird." 

"Wait when did you ask me to join?!” Ransom says, voice going up to an embarrassing octave on the word join. 

Holster glances at him before looking down at his knees. “The morning after the kegster,” he says. 

“The morning after…” Ransom repeats, trying to remember anything other than what happened _that night_. “Wait, wait,” he says, “you mean to tell me that you weren’t telling me off for being a creep but actually asking me to have a threesome with you?" 

Holster’s shoulders are a stiff line against Ransom’s. "I thought - I didn’t mean to make things weird. I guess that in my sex clouded mind,” Holster says, half choking over the word sex, “I thought that you - hesitated before leaving. It made me think there was actually a chance you were interested in me - and April. I didn’t mean to freak you out. We can forget this ever happened." 

Ransom’s mind is stuck on repeat, looping the words back again and again.  "I did hesitate,” Ransom says, before his brain can catch up with his words. “I mean, well hesitate implies that is was a quick pause but I’m pretty sure it was more like five minutes so maybe hesitate isn’t the right word." 

Holster meets his gaze then, eyes cautious. "So you’d actually want to join me and April next time?" 

Ransom takes a deep breath. It’s all or nothing. "If we’re being honest here bro, I’d rather join just you." 

Ransom can practically see the gears turning in Holster’s mind before a brilliant smile lights up his face and he throws himself into Ransom’s lap. The sudden change in position startles a laugh out of him and before he can even formulate a response Holster is kissing him and Ransom’s brain just? stops. His brain never stops he’s always thinking about things then overthinking things and for perhaps the first time in his life he isn’t thinking about anything at all. 

Holster’s lips are warm and insistent against his, hands curling around his biceps and pulling him impossibly closer. Holster grinds down into his lap and Ransom moans into their kiss. 

Ransom pulls back and Holster keeps kissing at Ransom’s jaw and neck, as though unable to physically remove his lips from Ransom’s skin. "Wait what about April?” Ransom finally manages to choke out. 

Holster yanks back and nearly falls from Ransom’s lap. “Wait,” he says, hurt and confusion lacing his voice and it makes Ransom want to run a finger along the crease in his brow. “Dude I though you said that you were into me. Was I - wait did you mean you’re into April?” Holster says, starting to scramble out of Ransom’s lap and that is not what he intended at all. 

Ransom grabs onto Holster’s arms and holds him there. “No you dumbass,” he says, “I just don’t want to help you cheat on April if you two have a thing going." 

Holster sighs in relief and dips down to lick at Ransom’s lips. "No worries bro,” he mumbles against Ransom’s jaw. “We were just hooking up, no strings since we’re both in love with someone else." 

Hoslter’s eyes widen a little and Ransom’s brain short circuits. "You’re in love with me?” he asks, incredulous. 

A brilliant red flush overtakes Holster’s face before he hides it in Ransom’s shoulder and mumbles something that sounds suspiciously like yes. Ransom’s heart is full to bursting and he’s frozen in place, unable to think of anything other than Holster - his best friend is _in love_ with him. 

“Holster,” he says, when he finally remembers how to speak. Holster nuzzles a little further into Ransom’s neck. “Adam." 

Finally Holster lifts his head and meets Ransom’s gaze shyly. Ransom’s fingers shake as he reaches out a hand to caress Holster’s cheek. "God, Holtzy,” he mumbles, unable to stop himself, “I am so fucking in love with you." 

A slow, gorgeous smile blooms on Holster’s face and Ransom’s never seen anything quite so beautiful. He ducks forward and kisses him. It starts out slow and sweet but then Holster’s tongue is probing at his lips and Ransom opens on a sigh beneath him.  Holster’s hands dip down to Ransom’s waist before slipping beneath his shirt and skimming across his stomach. Ransom’s hands drift down to Holster’s ass and he squeezes, shifting Holster in his lap so that he’s more firmly seated on him. Holster moans against Ransom’s lips and grinds down, pressing their erections together. 

"Holy fuck you’re beautiful,” Holster chokes out between kisses, voice damn near breaking and Ransom’s never been so turned on in his life. 

Ransom ruts up into Holster, panting heavily. Holster’s hands skim up past his abs, teasing over his nipples before he pulls back from their kiss and rids them both of their shirts. Their bare chests press together and Ransom is so turned on he’s going to die.

“Holster,” Ransom breathes, unable to form any coherent thoughts “Holster.” 

Holster moans and dives back in, mouthing at Ransom’s lips and grinding down into his lap with delicious friction. Ransom slips a hand between them and palms Holster’s dick through his shorts. Holster breaks off their kiss with a breathy moan - and this is a million times better than watching him get off from across the room. Ransom mouths at his neck while Holster tries to catch his breath. Ransom sucks at his pulse point and shifting his hips seeking friction. Holster’s fingers drift down Ransom’s back and dip under the seam of his shorts. Ransom is so close to coming, he’s on the locker room floor rutting up against his best friend and he’s never been so desperate to come in his life. 

Little whimpers start escaping Holster’s lips on each downward thrust and send a shock of heat straight to Ransom’s dick. Ransom keeps kissing at Holster’s neck, sucking marks into his fair skin. The fingers that had been hesitating at his waistband dip lower fluttering across his entrance and suddenly Ransom is coming. He bites down hard as he comes, a coppery tang slipping past his lips that he’s too far gone to realize is blood. Holster keeps grinding down into his lap and Ransom slips his hand into Holster’s pants to help finish him off. Holster comes on a silent cry and it’s a long moment before either of them do anything other than pant into the other’s skin. 

"Well,” Holster says after a long minute. “Never thought I’d say the best orgasm of my life was on the locker room floor.”

“Best of your life?” Ransom says with a grin. 

Holster stands with an answering smile, shucking off his shorts and boxers as he heads towards the showers. The shower hisses to life a moment later and the room begins to steam. Ransom is still sitting by the door in a post orgasm haze when Holster pops his head around the wall separating the showers from the rest of the locker room and says, “Aren’t you joining me?”

He doesn’t need to be asked twice. Ransom leaps up and flings off his shorts, nearly tripping on the slippery tile as he runs towards the showers. When he turns the corner Holster’s eyes are closed and his head is tilted back in the spray. Ransom would be lying if he said that he never looked before, but that doesn’t stop him from watching the pull of Holster’s muscles, as he runs his fingers through his hair. He watches as the water slides down Holster’s already bruising neck, and pinking shoulder.  

He walks towards Holster slowly. “Sorry about that,” he mumbles tracing his fingers lightly over the puckered red skin of Holster’s shoulder where he bit him. 

Holster makes a dismissive noise and opens his eyes, catching Ransom’s gaze. “Is it weird if I say I liked it?” he says, “It’s like you staked a claim on me.”

Ransom can feel his cheeks heat as he ducks his gaze. “Really?" 

"Yes.” Long fingers catch under his chin and gently lift his head until he’s meeting Holster’s gaze. “It’s actually really fucking hot." 

Ransom smiles shyly and leans up to kiss Holster. The kiss is soft and a little lazy, both of them too spent for it to have any intent behind it. Holster steps forward so they’re pressed together chest to chest. Ransom slides his hands around to Holster’s sides and presses his fingers into his hips. Holster’s hands dip down to Ransom’s ass and he smiles into their kiss. His fingers dip lower brushing over his hole and Ransom’s dick makes a valiant effort to twitch to life. Emboldened by the response, Holster presses his fingers a little more firmly and Ransom moans into his mouth. 

"Maybe next time we…” Holster says before breaking off, cheeks a vibrant red.  

Ransom takes pity on him and presses back against Holster’s fingers that are still on his ass. “Yeah,” he says, “I’d like that." 

Adam smiles and _god_ Ransom could get used to this. 

Once they’ve turned off the shower and slipped into spare clothes, Holster boxes Ransom in against the locker and kisses him, long and sweet. They’re still kissing when there’s a loud bang in the hall and the door to the locker room swings open. It’s only after Shitty lets out a low whistle that they finally break apart. 

"I’m assuming you two are good now,” Jack says, shifting uncomfortably. 

“Yeah,” Ransom says, grabbing Holster’s hand and smiling when he twines their fingers together. “We’re good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading/liking/commenting it really makes my day!


End file.
